In general, a lithographic projection apparatus comprises: a radiation system to supply a projection beam of radiation, a support structure to support patterning structure, the patterning structure serving to pattern the projection beam according to a desired pattern, a substrate table to hold a substrate, and a projection system to project the patterned beam onto a target portion of the substrate.
The term “patterning structure” as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to structure or means that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate; the term “light valve” can also be used in this context. Generally, the said pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). Examples of such patterning structure include:                A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired.        A programmable mirror array. An example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the said undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic means. More information on such mirror arrays can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the said support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.        A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table; however, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning structure as hereabove set forth.        
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning structure may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at one time; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus—commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus—each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally<1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Twin stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and PCT Patent Application WO 98/40791, incorporated herein by reference.
In order to meet the continual demand of manufacturers of semiconductor devices to be able to produce ever smaller features, it has been proposed to use Extreme Ultraviolet (EUV) radiation, e.g. with a wavelength of 5 to 20 nm, as the exposure radiation in a lithographic projection apparatus. Not least among the problems in designing such an apparatus is the creation of “optical” systems to illuminate evenly the patterning structure and to project the image of the pattern defined by the patterning structure accurately onto the substrate. Part of the difficulties in producing the necessary illumination and optical systems lies in the fact that no material suitable for making refractive optical elements at EUV wavelengths is presently known. Thus, the illumination and projection systems must be constructed out of mirrors which, at EUV wavelengths, have their own problems—specifically relatively low reflectivities and extremely high sensitivity to figure errors.
It is essential in a lithographic projection apparatus that the mirrors have high reflectivities since the illumination and projection systems may have a total of eight mirrors so that, with the additional reflection at the mask, the overall transmissivity of the systems is proportional to the ninth power of the reflectivity of the mirrors. To provide mirrors of sufficiently high reflectivity, it has been proposed to use mirrors formed by multilayer stacks of materials such as Mo, Si, Rh, Ru, Rb, Cl, Sr and Be. Further details of such multilayer stacks are given in European Patent Applications EP-A-1 065 532 and EP-A-1 065 568, which documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Projection systems using mirrors are particularly sensitive to figure errors at EUV wavelengths because a figure error of only 3 nm would give rise to an error in the wavefront of about π radians, leading to destructive interference and making the reflector totally useless for imaging. Figure errors may have a variety of causes: errors in the surface of the substrate on which the multilayers are deposited, defects in the multilayers, stresses in the multilayers resulting from the manufacturing process, etc. To correct such phase errors, it is proposed in PCT Patent Application WO97/33203 to add selectively a relatively thick additional layer of crystalline or amorphous Si to the front surface of a reflector formed by a multilayer stack of Mo/Si. However, an additional layer locally reduces the reflectivity of the mirror, which may cause non-uniform illumination or exposure in lithographic projection apparatus. European Patent Application EP-0 708 367-A discloses the use of a relatively thick layer having attenuation and phase shifting functions locally deposited on a multilayer stack to form a mask pattern.